scpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Chumagen/Sandbox de Chumagen
Creacion |-| Notas= Todos son libres de criticarlo(por eso los pongo aquí) y si lo haces, abstente a las consecuencias. SCP-1-L: una planta Artículo #095: un artículo Insurgente (posiblemente lo mueva a la sandbox del CI(lo publico para que me ayuden)) Sandbox del CI http://ci-sandbox.wikidot.com/chumagen-s-sandbox |-| Artículo #095 = PUBLICADO EN-ES Artículo #095 ARC-04-031/845 - Roedores Sísmicos, Una Colonia de Terremotos ---- Uso El artículo debe ser guiado al punto de activación, por los grupos especializados equipados con parlantes de baja frecuencia siguiendo los protocolos dados. Deben ser vigilados vía aérea en todo momento. Luego de ser utilizado el artículo debe ser devuelto su recinto para su recuperación y chequeo, el artículo no debe ser usado en un plazo de 2 semanas luego de cada operación para favorecer la recuperación y reemplazos para roedores perdidos. Todos los lugares en los que son realizadas las operaciones deben ser anotadas para evitar, catástrofes, perdidas de personal y/o de los roedores. Reporte El artículo debe ser mantenido en los sectores de contención (denominados 'fosos'), dotados de alimentación, vigilancia y recuperación de los individuos. Estos pozos se suministran con un humidificador, ventilación, dispensadores de comida automáticos y un Drone MA-1402-ARCTAP por motivos de seguridad. Todas las entradas de los fosos son vigiladas por agentes. Los fosos están construidos para resistir sismos de Grado IX en escala Mercalli, debido a desastres en construcciones anteriores (Véase Incidente 162/122). El artículo es un grupo de roedores, parecidos a la especie Lemus amurensis, todos los individuos nacen con ceguera, y presentan un órgano desconocido en la parte frontal del cráneo. Los científicos Insurgentes plantean que este órgano emite frecuencias sonoras bajas, con las cuales se comunican entre si y se ecolocalizan. El grupo usa un sistema de organización jerárquico, denominado por las distintas frecuencias de los individuos, que consiste en seguir al 'rey' el que posee frecuencias mas graves de sonido, se encuentra en la parte frontal del grupo al medio de los 'soldados', que emiten una frecuencia mas aguda que la del 'rey', los cuales van el la parte frontal junto al 'rey', estos tienen que oponer mas resistencia para abrirse paso bajo la tierra, por lo tanto son los mas fuertes del grupo, y les siguen los 'peones' los cuales poseen frecuencias mas agudas. Los 'peones' ayudar a los soldados en la descomposición de la tierra y de los obstáculos, cruzando sus frecuencias para ampliar su capacidad. El grupo de roedores tienen la capacidad alterar las vibraciones de las partículas en un radio de 30 metros, por un proceso hasta el momento desconocido, provocando sismos desde Grado I a Grado XI, en escala Mercalli. Los científicos Insurgentes han conseguido estimular la capacidad de los roedores usando parlantes subterráneos de baja frecuencia, permitiendo también controlar la dirección del grupo. Acceso a Implementaciones del Artículo La siguiente tabla muestra las operaciones desclasificadas realizadas con el uso y la experimentación del artículo Acceso a Reporte de Adquisición del Artículo El artículo fue encontrado por una investigación de rutina del equipo OAA en 1955, encontrando en un periódico rural una historia de terremotos inusuales constantes en zonas rurales. El equipo OAA plantó radares en la zona y descubrió que el punto de origen se originó de marcas biológicas. El equipo logró detectar roedores que correspondían a las alteraciones y los capturaron en un pozo temporal, transferiendolos luego a la instalación-██. Explicaciones científicas falsas fueron proporcionados por los sismólogos del equipo OAA, permitiendo al CI encubrir la recuperación. |-| SCP-1-L= Ítem #: SCP-███-L Clase de Objeto: Euclid Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-███-L debe ser contenido en un campo de 42 metros de diámetro, cubierto con un domo de 18 metros de altura. el domo esta dotado de sistemas de ventilación funcionando en todo momento, los sistemas de ventilación deben ser limpiados cada 2 semanas y los generadores de emergencia deben ser mantenidos, fallos en los generadores o en el sistema de ventilación deben ser informados. El personal que desee entrar a el sector de contención debe ser sometido a un chequeo, en caso de portar materiales inflamables o aparatos electrónicos. Las pruebas deben ser realizadas en un campo de menor envergadura Descripción: SCP-███-L es una planta similar a la especie taraxacum officinalees, cada cierto tiempo suelta semillas ligeras que se elevan fácilmente y que a su vez son conductivas causando insendios y relampagos repentinos |-| SCP-2-L= Ítem #: SCP-███-L Clase de Objeto: Euclid Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-███-L Descripción: SCP-███-L |-| SCP-3-L-J= thumb|300px|SCP-███-L el día de su contención, notese la maldad en sus ojos Ítem #: SCP-███-L-J Clase de Objeto: Keter Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-███-L debe ser contenido en un sito de contención 100 x 60 metros con paredes de hormigón reforzado y debe ser llenada con agua asta alcanzar los 5 metros de profundidad. Descripción: SCP-███-L es un pato de hule viviente de proporciones enormes y quiere matarlos a todos. thumb|300px|[DATA EXPUGNADA] Incidente-1A: Traduccion SCP-cualquier numero-J= CLASSIFIED BY ORDER OF O5-█ Item #: SCP-2-J Object Class: 20 Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2-J is to be kept in a 4-lined containment chamber located in 27, where it is to be guarded at all times by no less than 21 19 armed with 10. In the event that SCP-2-J ever begins 13 its 33, 22 is to 16 SCP-2-J until it ceases its behavior. In the event of a containment breach, Mobile Task Force 5-7 (6) is to be dispatched to SCP-2-J's last known location. Description: SCP-2-J is a 7 8. Like most members of its species, it is able to 24, and regularly eats twice its own weight in 4 each day. SCP-2-J's unusual properties manifest whenever it comes in contact with 14, which causes it to turn into 32. Whenever this happens, all 34 within a 9 kilometer radius will begin to 17 uncontrollably, usually leading to civilian casualties. In addition, many researchers feel it has an uncanny resemblance to 25. Whether or not this is at all related to SCP-2-J's anomalous properties is unknown at this time. Recovery Log: SCP-2-J was first located in 29 where the 23 were using it in order to 15. Thankfully, Mobile Task Force 5-7 (6) was able to recover the object with only 26 civilian casualties. Addendum: Test Log 2-1 Dr. 12: Ello? Ello? Is zhis thing on? Ach, good. Zhis is Docktorr 12, and I am about to test SCP-2's reaction to 3. Are you ready to proceed, Docktorr 1?Dr. 1: Yes sir, ready to begin test. Dr. 12: Excellent! I am now introducing the 3 to 2... hmm, zhe subject seems to have already figured out zhe test material. Dr. 1: Making a note; 'subject shows high capacity for learning'. 12: Now zhe subject is lookink right at me, almost as if it... MEIN GOTT! MEIN 11! IT'S GOT MEIN 11! OH ZHE AGONY! ZHE AGONEEEEEEEEEEEEY! END LOG In light of incident 2-J-1, testing has been suspended indefinitely. - O5-█ |-| X= Archivos personales Prueba 1-a= bienveno a mi sandbox |-| Prueba 1-b= aqui es donde pruebo cosas Categoría:Entradas